Utilization of electrical connector assemblies for the purpose of electrically coupling various circuitized devices is, of course, known, with several examples being shown and described in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,601--R. D. Parmenter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,129--W. L. Brodsky, et. al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,583--J. F. McMahon
In the design of electrical connectors adapted for connecting electrical devices such as ball grid array modules to a printed circuit board, multiple constraints need to be considered. Of the constraints to be considered are: (1) contact normal force; (2) material compatibility; (3) cleanliness of surfaces; (4) mechanical stability of the connector components, etc. An additional constraint when an electrical connector is to be used in an electrical assembly is circuit path disruption caused by mounting hardware used to hold the electrical connector in place. Holes through a printed circuit board as shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,601 accommodate large and small guide pins shown in the load board. These holes extend through the load board, thereby restricting wiring paths that could be used to wire connection sites of a component to other components by the electrical circuits normal contained within the printed circuit board. As will be defined hereinbelow, the connector assembly of the invention provides a sound, reliable connection without the restriction of providing holes within or similar deformation of the circuitized member the connector assembly is mounted on.